


When Tomorrow Comes (Tomorrow Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, M/M, Post-Cuba, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik returns to the mansion...





	When Tomorrow Comes (Tomorrow Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505075) by [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017). 
  * In response to a prompt by [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



Erik returned to the mansion on a snowy February evening, nearly four months after he'd left. He approached by stealth, knowing he wouldn't be welcome.

He doubted Charles would turn him away without listening. He hoped, rather. A foolish emotion, perhaps, but one Charles evoked in him.

He knew where Charles' bedroom was, and he peered at the window from behind a tree. The draperies were open, and a soft light illumined the interior. He saw no movement inside, but he'd take the risk.

He slipped through the shadows, pressed his body against the mansion's outer wall, froze to see if he'd been detected. Nothing.

He levitated himself up to the window, used his power to open one panel and enter, closing the window quickly to keep out the chill.

He dusted snow from his hair and the shoulders of his cape as he glanced around. Charles reclined in his bed, propped against a stack of pillows, book in hand. He arched a brow at Erik. “Why are you here?”

“I couldn't stay away,” Erik answered, stepping forward.

Charles started to say something, thought better of it, said instead, “That cape looks ridiculous.”

“I rather like it.”

Charles shook his head.

“I've missed you.” Erik strode forward, knelt beside the bed. “I don't want to do this without you.”

“I cannot join you.”

“i came to join you.”

Charles froze. _What?_

“I came to join you. I cannot do this without you. I know we'll never agree on everything, but I think we can find common ground.”

“And to what does the world owe this change of heart?”

“To you. I need you. I can't live without you. I'm not the man I used to be.”

Charles said nothing for a long moment, and when he finally spoke, he sounded sad and tired. “Neither am I.”

Erik frowned. “What?'

“Do you know what happened in Cuba, after you left?” Charles' voice grew angry. “Do you know what you did to me? What that bullet did?”

Charles shoved the blankets down to his hips, and some of the unidentified metal pinging at his senses came clear. A brace of some kind, leather-covered steel, clearly visible in the deep vee of a half-buttoned pajama top.

Charles locked eyes with Erik; those sapphire eyes burned with a cold flame. “That bullet – it shattered my spine.”

Understanding dawned, despite denial's attempts to rear its head.

“I'm paralyzed. Erik. The bullet severed my spinal cord. I'm never going to walk again.” His lips twisted into a bitter smile. “So do you still want me?”

Erik took his hands. “If you'll have me.”

Clearly not the answer Charles expected, but after a minute he sighed, expression softening. “I could never turn you away.”

“May I kiss you?”

“God, yes.”

Erik cradled Charles' jaw in his hands, took a taste of those crimson lips. Charles' mouth melted against his, drew Erik's tongue in. His hands fisted in the shoulders of Erik's cape, holding him close.

“ _Mein Gott,_ you taste good,” Erik said once they separated.

Charles gave him a dazed smile.

“Will it hurt you if I lie down with you?”

“Never,” Charles averred. “I've been waiting months to hold you again. But I'll need a bit of help lying down.”

Erik helped Charles settle on his back, then he stripped down to t-shirt and boxers and climbed in beside him, scooting close, pillowing his head on Charles' shoulder.

“Mmn,” Charles breathed. “You feel good.”

They both slept well that night.


End file.
